


Finally his

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Free day, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Leaving the Avengers, M/M, Steve and Bucky live together, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After Steve has completely overworked, Fury asks him  to take a time out of the Avengers. The ex-soldier uses this chance to move together with the love of his life.





	Finally his

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The white clouds hang, baggy like candy floss, in the beaming blue morning sky. Slowly they wander about, done by the wind, and pull the look of the blond man at himself. His face looks square and hard, just as his athletic body, however, his inside is soft and full goodness. The chill, early morning wind blows through the animated streets of New York and shakes the ex-soldier slowly awake, while him the black coffee warms up in his hands. He has filed the feet on a small stool. 

Carefully Steve closes his eyes and enjoys the fresh air. The man listens in to the noise of the cars which race over the street, stop in a traffic light briefly and start then again suddenly. After a short time a regularity appears to him in this behaviour which to itself with him rush, the falling autumn sheets mixes. 

Today though his environment is not differently than, otherwise, however, nevertheless, something prickles on this day in his belly what makes him almost mad, because for him is here something absolutely special. Not that he sits for the first time on the balcony of his flat or that he drinks for the first time coffee, however, it is be the first completely free day. The really special one at the fact is that he, in contrast to, otherwise, neither on a mission is, nor has worked through the whole night. Instead, he has slept sometimes in his own bed and sometimes must make no paperwork.

Suddenly he hears how the glass door opens beside him and hits presently the eyes. In the door frame stands a man with long brown hair and a metal arm which he holds, however, partly under the sleeve of his white pullover hidden. A wide grin has crept on his lips and to Steves Verwunderung it is the most real and most affectionate that Bucky has given him. Slowly the dark-haired person on the blondes comes up and lays to him the arms around the neck: "And? Do you enjoy your first morning without Avengers?" "It sounds maybe funny, but I do this really. I would never have thought that it would be so fulfilling not to be any more in the service. Anyhow I feel really free", finally, again, he looks to his friend deeply in the eyes. 

"If says the man who wanted earlier under all circumstances to the army", teases the winter Soldier, however, Steve knows him well enough to know that it does not go for him, besides, differently. "I have served this country long enough", he sighs: "I need this time out simply sometimes. " "You have earned them, however, also really. Finally, you have sacrificed so much, my treasure", goes softly he to the man with his hand of meat and blood affectionately by the blond hair. The nickname provides in Steves Innerem for a wave of feelings of happiness.

Maybe Bucky is right. To leave the Avengers indefinitely and to take a time out, was maybe one of the best ideas which Fury one day had. Before he was finished so and hardly had energy for the missions or even for his private life. However, since he has kept free himself, he has moved together with Bucky and has taken, finally, once more time for his own life. Now he comes again in addition to go to the boxing and also to visit in addition the grave of Peggy, the woman who has stolen his heart, before he has felt drawn to Bucky. Of course she has never lost her place in his heart, however, now the winter Soldier is the person with whom his life could spend and, finally, he has the feeling of freedom. He must never again hide his love to men or justify himself to Tony for the fact that he would risk his life for the people whom he loves and also sacrifice. 'Cause Steve is so much more than only Captain America!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment.


End file.
